


The New Beginning

by firesdie



Category: DSAF, Day Shift At Freddy's, FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yo mama, davesport - Freeform, dsaf 1, dsaf 2, dsaf 3, dsaf 3 good ending, rogersteven, waltjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesdie/pseuds/firesdie
Summary: !! WORK IN PROGRESS !!Years after they enter the flipside and beat Henry; Dave and Steven find the other's and decided to open a NEW pizzeria! Wowwie!! They bring in the old arcade from Jack's place and things start getting... odd. First Harry goes missing and now its time for the phone men + that weird purple one to figure out what's like,,, going on lol. Enjoy my cringe story.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Phone Guy | Steven/Roger (Dayshift at Freddy's), Walt Grouse/Jake Wilson (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. A Brand New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Hiya! This is a little background info that might be helpful to ya! So this takes place after the dsaf 3 good ending but in like an alternate universe. So here is where everything happened but instead of passing over everyone just,, left the void after defeating Henry. The only person who didn't leave was Jack (and blackjack), who stayed behind to make sure Henry wouldn't be coming back. After everyone else leaves, Dave, Steven, Peter, and Dee all leave to go find the other phone-men (Harry, Roger, and Jake). They end up finding each other and open their own pizzeria under their own names to try and get a new start. That should be everything you need to know! Enjoy!

"Dave," a red phone-man called out, "You need to lock up."

The purple-skinned fellow looked at the phone-man, "Why do I have to do it?? Why can't Roger?"

"Because it's your day, now get lock the pizzeria up or you're on cleaning duty the rest of the week."

Dave groaned and locked the pizzeria's front door, stuffing the key into his pocket. He walked back into the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting.

"So!" The green phone-man spoke up as Dave approached the counter, "How much did we make today?"

An orange phone-man counted the money, counting to himself quietly, everyone staring at him, awaiting his response.

"Two thousand, three hundred, and fourteen dollars!" He exclaimed.

Everyone shouted in excitement before the purple phone-man spoke out, "Roger, are you sure that's right..?"

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

The purple phone-man glanced around, "I mean.. it just seems very unlikely that we got two thousand dollars today," he kicked the ground, "have you seen this place??"

"Yes, Jake, I have," Roger said, frowning, "which is why its such a big deal that we did make as much as we did today! Now, we won't struggle with bills plus, we'll have extra to fix the place up!"

Jake looked at the green phone-man, "Walt, honey, do you think-"

"Yes, sweetie, we'll have enough," The green phone-man cut him off.

Steven looked around at everyone before speaking up, "Tomorrow," he smiled, "Tomorrow is when we'll start fixing this place up! Starting with cleaning out the junk room!"

Dave looked at Steven before leaning over and whispering, "The... The junk room..?"

"Dave," Steven looked up at Dave, "the junk room's nothing to be scared of, okay? It's just full of random sh-- stuff."

"But what about-"

"The arcade machine in there doesn't even work, we've tried plugging it in, we've tried getting Jack back and I-" Steven sighed, "You won't get trapped in the flipside again, I promise."

Dave took a few steps back, remembering all those years he was trapped in there. No escape. No way to get out. Wandering those same halls over and over. Fighting the same animatronics over and over and over again. It was cold and dark. And knowing Henry was trapped just a few layers below him, it was scary. He was so alone and frightened all of the time. He has scars from where he tried to count the days he was trapped there. He's never told anyone this, though. Well, besides for Steven. Steven was the only one who knew how terrified he was of the flipside and how scared he was of being alone.

"Thank you, Steven," Dave whispered before heading out the back door, which led to their home

"Anytime, Dave," Steven said to himself as Dave ran off. He didn't show it but he was worried about Dave. Somedays Dave can't stand to be in his room alone and other days he won't let anybody in his room. Not to mention the fact that he refuses to even look at the arcade. Dave's even tried destroying it and when people came to stop him, he almost hurt Roger. He hasn't been himself lately and Steven's predicting it will only get worse.

"Honey?" Roger tapped Steven's shoulder, snapping him back into reality.

Steven jumped, "R-Roger! Hey!"

"Are you okay? You were staring at the door for an awfully long time.."

"Oh yeah!" Steven laughed awkwardly to himself, "I was just zoning out... Thinkin' about things."

"Oh.." Roger looked towards the door then back to Steven, "Well, are you gonna head inside? I don't think standing in the kitchen is that fun," Roger giggled.

"Of course I do," Steven stared lovingly at Roger, "It's late, we should head to bed."

"We should," Roger grabbed Steven's hand and walked towards the door. They walked in and Steven paused inside the door.

"Honey..?"

"I have to.. lock the door! Yeah! I'll be in the room in a second, promise" Steven smiled.

"Okay.." Roger hesitantly turned around, "See you in a few"

Roger walked off and Steven locked the door, since they lived right behind the pizzeria everyone else was already inside. He walked past the living making a right towards Dave's room instead of left towards his. He paused right outside Dave's door and waited for a few seconds before knocking.

"Dave..?" Steven softly spoke through the door.

There were a few seconds of silence before he heard a "yeah?" come from behind the door.

"Hey, buddy can I-" Steven paused, "Can I come in?"

Steven waited for a moment until he heard Dave say "Um.. Sure...."

Steven slowly opened the door to find Dave sitting on his bed. He wasn't playing on his phone, he wasn't playing with his rat, he wasn't watching TV, he was just sitting on his bed, watching his LED lights change colors. His room went blue, then faded into a purple, then to pink, then to red, orange, yellow, green, then back to blue. Steven walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the edge of Dave's bed and sat down.

"I know I said I wasn't gonna check in on you anymore but," Steven paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm worried about you, Dave."

Dave looked away from Steven, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I just-" Steven sighed, he didn't even know exactly why he was worried about Dave. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he was more worried about someone else doing something to Dave rather than him doing something to himself. Steven couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt Dave. Unless... No that's impossible he's long gone. There's no way he could hurt Dave if he's dead. Steven looked over at Dave, "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Steven." Dave said, his voice shaking, "I've told you over and over, I'm fine.

Steven scooted closer towards Dave, putting his arm around him. As soon as Steven's arm touched Dave's back, he began crying.

"Dave it's okay," Steven reassured him, "No one can hurt you here. You're safe."

Dave wiped the tears falling from his face, "Are you sure..? What if he-"

"He won't come back. He can't come back. You're safe."

Dave looked up at Steven, tears still streaming down his face, "I'm scared, Steven," Dave's voice was weak and cracky.

"I know you are and," Steven paused looking for the right words again. Honestly, it was extraordinarily hard to find the right words to comfort Dave. He was always so happy and carefree, it was terrible to see him in such a valuable state. Steven hugged Dave, "There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do to protect you, okay?"

Dave hugged Steven close, almost like he was afraid to let go, "O-Okay, I trust you,"

Steven pulled himself away from Dave, standing up and heading towards the door, "Tell me if you need anything."

Dave nodded and Steven left, heading back to Roger.

"Honey!" Roger exclaimed, "that took a lot longer than a few seconds?"

"Yeah," Steven laughed to himself, "It did, didn't it?"

Steven climbed into bed, cuddling next to Roger, "Still no sign of Harry?"

"Nope," Roger sighed, "Isn't it odd? He went into the junk room to get some boxes and then... disappeared! Without a trace! Just, up and gone!"

"I hope he's okay," Steven closed his eyes, "We have enough things going on already, no need to add a missing phone man to the mix."

"I'm sure he's okay, he's an adult, he knows his way around things. Maybe he just grew tired of us!" Roger looked over at Steven, "Oh- you don't think he grew tired of us, do you..?"

Steven opened his eyes, looking up at Roger, "I don't think he grew tired of us, sweetie, maybe he's just out looking for his past life, ya'know? Before the whole phone-head thing?"

"Steven you're not helping," Roger frowned.

"Sorry, sorry," Steven said in defense, "I just mean I think he's okay, wherever he may be."

Roger slid down into the bed, shutting his eyes, "I love you, Steven."

"I love you too, Roger."

Then, they both drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of their futures and what is to come of them.


	2. Cabinet Man

The next morning Steven got up to see that everyone's already made their way into the pizzeria. So Steven got up, put a shirt on, and made his way towards the entrance of the pizzeria. He opened to door to see everyone standing around the kitchen, waiting for him. 

"Hey Steven," Jake said, sipping his coffee. 

"Hi, Jake, did you sleep well?" Steven asked, smiling. 

"Yeah," Jake looked towards Walt, smiling, "Walt kept me warm.." 

"Oh-" Steven gasped, "Um, good to know..." 

"Not like that!" Walt spoke out, "We just cuddled, that's all." 

"I see," Steven laughed softly, "Well I had Roger to keep me warm," Steven laughed more, looking over at Roger, who was blushing slightly, "Oh come on!" Steven pushed Roger softly, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" 

Roger blushed harder, burying his face into Steven's chest, "D-Doesn't mean y-you have to talk about it..!" 

Steven hugged Roger tightly, kissing him on the forehead when he noticed Dave standing away from everyone, looking slightly uncomfortable. Steven let go of Roger, speaking out to Dave, "How'd you sleep, Dave?" 

Dave jumped, as if he wasn't expecting Steven to ask him that, "Oh well-" He looked down at his hands, fiddling with the ring that Jack got him for his birthday, "It got cold.." 

"I almost forgot! The heater needs fixing! Thank you for reminding me, Dave," Steven smiled towards him, Dave weakly smiling back. He diverted his attention towards the rest of the group, "But in order to fix the heater we have to get the junk room cleaned out," Steven looked at a clipboard with everyone's job for the day and began reading it aloud, "Dave and Roger are sweeping and organizing, Jake is taking out boxes, Walt is organizing papers, and I am taking the arcade machine to the basement. Everyone got that?" 

The group nodded as everyone left to go their separate ways, Dave and Roger heading to the cleaning closet, Steven grabbing a dolly from the basement, Walt grabbing binders to put the papers in, and Jake going into the Junk room by himself. Jake opened the door, seeing the arcade cabinet in the middle of the room and papers and boxes surrounding it. 

"Damn," Jake said turning the light on, "No wonder Dave hates this place." Jake got to work picking up boxes and putting them into even bigger boxes. Most of the boxes were empty besides one labeled, 'Dave Things.' Jake picked the mysterious box up, examining it closely. 'I really should give this to Dave' Jake thought to himself, 'But one little peek won't hurt'

Jake sat the box down, his hands hovering over the box. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to open it, after all, wasn't an invasion of privacy? Jake took a deep breath and opened the box, on top was a letter addressed to Dave from Jack. Jake put the letter aside and looked at the rest of the box. There were drawings, letters, a smaller box that had some weight to it, and even a dirty, blue stuffed bunny. But what caught Jake's attention were the two cassette tape's at the bottom. He picked them, dusting the titles off. They were both addressed to Dave, one from Jack, the other from a 'Dr. Henry Miller.'

"What the fuck..?" Jake mumbled, examining the tapes. He wondered if Dave had known about the box, after all, Dave doesn't even like coming in the room. 

Jake put everything back in the box and picked it up, taking it into the kitchen. As Jake arrived in the kitchen, he saw Steven leaning on the counter looking at a checklist. Steven heard Jake walk and looked up, "Hey, Jake! What's in the box?" He asked, nodding at the box in Jake's hands.

Jake looked at the box and back up at Steven, "It's a box I found while cleaning. It says it's stuff for Dave so I'm gonna leave it in his room."

"Anything cool in it?" Steven seemed intrigued. 

"I didn't look in it!" Jake lied, "I just thought he might wanna have the stuff in it, since, ya'know, it's his." 

"Not even a peek?" Steven sounded disappointed.

"No," Jake sighed, "It's not mine to look at."

Steven walked towards Jake, taking the box from his hands and holding it out of Jake's reach. He shook it around, trying to find out what was inside. 

"C'mon, dude," Jake said, jumping for the box.

Steven looked at Jake, handing him the box back, "Fine. But I don't think Dave'll like it."

"And why's that?"

"It came from that room," Steven sighed, "You know how Dave feels about that room."

Jake looked at the box, examining it closer, "I know but it's probably just a box that got lost during the move. He'll probably be happy to get his stuff back."

Steven sighed, "I mean maybe, but something feels off about that box."

Jake didn't think about it before but now that Steven has brought it up, the box did feel off. Almost like, it was from out of this world. Like it was from another dimension. But Jake shrugged it off like it was just some myth that boxes you find in junk rooms make you feel uneasy, "I'm gonna sit this in his room now."

Steven looked uneasy, like he didn't want that box near Dave, "Be safe."

"I will," Jake said as he walked through the door to the house, heading to Dave's room. He went into Dave's room sitting the box on the bed, taking his time to examine his room. Dave's room was cluttered, he had all of Jack's stuff along with his stuff piled on every surface. Jake looked at Dave's desk, where he had a vase of wilting flowers sitting. His desk, like the rest of the room, had papers and various other items sitting on it. Upon further inspection, Dave had a box sitting under his desk labeled "Jack" with a heart on it. Unlike the box he found, Jake decided to keep this box unopened. Jake turned around, looking at the rest of the room. There was a rat cage that housed Dave's pet ret, Karma, and a bookshelf that didn't have any books on it. Jake walked over to the bookshelf, looking at all the clutter on it. There were pens, papers, but mainly things that used to belong to Jack. On the bookshelf sat Jack's phone, wallet, a pile of his clothes, and a letter from Jack. Jake decided to leave the letter be but curiosity got the best of him. What could be so important that Dave decided to keep a letter this long? Jake opened the letter, reading in a mumbled voice.

"Dear Dave,  
I miss you. I really do. And I'm hoping that this letter reaches you. I'm still figuring out how to send things between the flipside and reality. If this goes well, expect a package coming your way very soon! Um... I don't really know what to say. Mainly because I have no idea if this will even reach you. I mean it has to leave the void, go through the flipside, and exit the arcade. And even if it does travel all the way to reality, what if the arcade is somewhere where you aren't? What if the arcade is rotting away in the dump somewhere? Oh god, I really hope you get this. I'm having fredbear help deliver them so I'm hoping that he'll notice if it doesn't go through or if you don't get it. Oh, by the way, fredbear came back! You know how he went awol? Yeah, he's back now. I guess me tying up Henry's loose ends solved that problem. You didn't hear me but I just laughed. Haha. I just wrote "haha" out on a letter. I'm getting off track, sorry. Anyway's I really miss you. Oh, what I'd do to hold you. I'm so in love with you. I'd kill to hear you say "I love you" to me, you know that? The only other person down here his Henry so I might just kill him. That's a joke, by the way, I know you're bad with picking up jokes. I can't kill Henry. At least not here. I don't even know if he CAN die. Because of like... us being in the void and also us not having a soul. Here's a little advice, don't stay in the void for too long, it starts rotting your soul. Or at least what you have left of it. I'm getting off track again. Man do I suck at writing letters. Dave, I just wanna let you know that I'm here for you. I know times are tough, especially since I can't be with you, but I know you'll get through it. You've always been strong. I need you to keep being strong for me. I know you have it in you. And I love you for that. I'm getting all sappy now, I know, but it's true. I love you and I'll never stop loving you. I can't wait until we mean again so I can tell you how much I love you every day. If this letter sends and gets to you, expect to see more. I really hope this works. I have to keep talking to you.  
Love, Jack <3"

"Holy shit," Jake sat the letter down, "They... they still talk?" Jake swiftly left Dave's room and headed back into the pizzeria's kitchen.

"You were gone for a long time," Steven said, still standing in the kitchen but now with Roger next to him. 

"Yeah, I ended up," Jake looked for an excuse, "I ended heading to my room to freshen up."

"Really?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I got really sweaty while cleaning."

"Then why do you still stink?" Roger joked, Jake turning red. 

Jake laughed softly, "Hey don't we have a room to clean up?"

Steven stood up straight, grabbing the clipboard from off the counter, "You're right! Thanks for reminding me, Jake! Back to work you too!" 

Steven kissed Roger on the forehead and walked out the door into the junk room, where Dave was standing. 

"Woah I wasn't expecting you to be in here," Steven said, slightly startled by Dave's presence.

"Oh, I was just... waiting on everyone to get in here to start cleaning," Dave replied.

"I see," Steven scanned the room, looking at all the junk that's been thrown about, "Jake already piled the boxed together, and Walt's put all the papers into the, hopefully, correct folder, so those things are out of the way."

Steven focused his attention on the junk on the floor. It was random knick-knacks, prize counter prizes, and pizzeria decor, mainly for seasonal and holiday events, "Hey," Steven said to Dave, "You want anything? You were the first one in here so pick something you wanna keep." 

Dave smiled and looked on the floor, scanning it for anything that was halfway interesting to him. He scanned for a few seconds before he saw a golden locket in the corner of the room. "I like this," He said heading over to the locket.

Steven walked over to the corner, "What is it?" He asked.

"A locket," Dave said folding it around in his hands before putting it in his pocket.

"Cool!" Steven said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "Well, I'll call the others in here then we'll start really cleaning." 

"Alright."

Steven walked out of the room to go find the others, leaving Dave in there alone. Dave looked at the arcade, eyeing it up and down. 

"I wonder what Harry did..?" Dave thought out loud, "He had to do something to activate it? I mean it didn't just turn on by itself and take Harry? He had to of done _somthing_. And why take Harry anyway? I mean, no offense to Harry but, he's rather useless to Jack," Dave stared at the arcade machine, even more, hoping that it would do something, "Come on! I'm right here Jack! Turn on! Let me in!" 

Dave was on the verge of tears when everyone else walked in. Dave wiped his eyes with his sleeve and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Took you long enough," he said sarcastically.

"Like you've been here for ages waiting on us?" Roger asked playfully.

"Actually," Steven said, "Dave was here before me. So who knows? Maybe he was here a lot longer." 

Dave laughed as Roger playfully punched him the side, Roger was going for Dave's shoulder but he's too short to reach, so he went with the side instead. 

And like that, everyone got to work. Organizing, decluttering, and cleaning. They threw out garbage, put stuff in boxes for storage, and swept the floor until it was just them, a few boxes of decor, and the arcade cabinet. 

"Well, that's everything!" Steven said leaning against the wall.

"What about the cabinet?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah," Steven groaned as he slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, "I'll get that a later day, I'm tired."

Walt walked over to the machine, tapping the glass, "Why don't we just throw it out? It doesn't even seem to work!"

"No!" Steven and Dave screamed out in unison. Dave looked over at Steven and Steven nodded, giving Dave the queue to keep talking.

"No, we can't throw it out," Dave walked over by Walt, looking at the arcade, "It's important."

"Important how?" Walt asked. 

"It has sentimental value..." Dave said, looking up at Walt.

"Oh, so you're attached to it!" Walt said excitedly.

"Yeah... Attached," Dave began messing with the controls to it. 

"So what game is it?" Walt asked, he was very interested in Dave's cool arcade machine.

Dave looked up at Walt, surprised, "It's not a game..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a game. Remember, it's broken?" Dave tried to make up an excuse for it not being a game. After all, Steven was the only other one who knew what it really was... Or he was the only one that remembered anyway. 

"But it had to have a game on it before it broke!" Walt continued, "So what was it?"

Dave tried thinking of something to say, "It's been broke too long. I don't remember."

"Darn," Walt said, sounding disappointed, "If you ever fix it, can I play?"

"Sure," Dave lied.

Walt's face lit up as he went to go tell Jake the news, as if Jake hadn't heard their whole conversation anyway. After a few minutes of everyone sitting and Walt explaining, they decided to back to the house.

"Hey I'm gonna stay behind and make sure we didn't miss anything," Jake said before everyone left the room.

"Okay, just make sure you lock up when you come in the house," Steven said, waving Jake goodbye.

"I will!" Jake said. As soon as everybody left, he shut the junk room's door and began looking at the arcade.

 _What the hell..._ , Jake thought to himself, _This thing can just-_

Before Jake could finish his thought, the arcade screen lit up. It was a blank, white, screen but it was more than Jake's ever seen it do.

"Woah..." Jake said, approaching the machine, "So this can just... come to life."

Jake was astonished, he _had_ to tell the others.

"Hey gu-" Jake began, but before he could finish his sentence, a bright light filled the room. 

The light was there for only a few moments but when it faded, Jake was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, everyone else had already left the pizzeria and were in their own room. 

Dave walked into his room, noticing the box on the bed right away. 

"It came!" He whisper-yelled to himself, running over to open the box.

Right on top of everything in the box was a letter from Jack. Dave ripped it open and read it allowed to himself.

"Dear Dave-dude,  
I'm assuming you got the letter? I'm really hoping that this box goes through, it might not since it's a lot bigger than the letter, but all I can do is hope it works. If it does send then I gave you a bunch of drawings and doodles I did! Along with a stuffed rabbit that I found when walking around the flipside. I don't think it belongs to anybody since it's sad in the same spot ever since I got here. Normally, if something belongs to one of the spirits, it moves around from time to time. Which is kinda cool when you think about it. Oh- I also gave you two cassette tapes! They're not recent since I don't have anything to record them on down here, but I found them when walking around the flipside. I wasn't gonna send the Henry one but Henry begged for me to send it. I don't know why because he still hates you but I'm guessing he's getting bored of only having me to talk to. He's been trying to send you a letter but I've told him that it's up to you. I don't want you to just... get a letter from Henry without you knowing beforehand. I can't make this letter as long but just know that I love you! Talk to you again soon.  
Love, Jack-dude."

Dave smiled hugging the letter close and placing it on his bookshelf. He looked at the rest of the box, taking out the many drawings he left. Dave put the stack of drawing on his bookshelf along with the letter and grabbed the blue bunny. It was covered in dust and dirt, probably from sitting in the same place forever but Dave still sat it on his bed. He looked at the last two things in the box, the cassettes. He grabbed Jack's cassette, leaving Henry's in the box, and hugged it close. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything to play it on so he'd have to wait to listen to it. But even though he couldn't listen to it now, the excitement of being able to finally hear Jack's voice again was enough for him. He sat the cassette carefully on his bookshelf, with the rest of the stuff from Jack's box, and placed the box in the floor. Dave scrambled to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began writing. 

"Dear Jack," He wrote;  
"I miss you too! God, words can't describe how happy I am to hear from you again. We actually just moved pizzerias. Apparently, Steven and the others didn't like the idea of working for Freddy's. That and Freddy's is shutting down anyway. But aside from that, I can't believe you actually figured out how to work it. I mean, when I was trapped in there I was all alone with no one to talk to. I was so afraid of my soul fading away that I stayed in the level closest to the surface. You're brave, dude. You're really brave. And I love for that. I love you so fucking much. I can't wait to see you again. Oh, about that... Do you think I can see you again? Do you think you'll be able to escape? I know it's unlikely but... I just wanna see you again. I just wanna see you, sportsy. I wanna see you again," Dave took a deep breath before continuing, "By the way, have you seen Harry in there? He went missing a couple of days ago and I suspect that the machine powered on and took him. The others think he just up and left but that's highly unlikely. The dude can't even remember his life before the phone head, why would he leave the only family he knows? Just, check the surface layer to see if he's lost. I don't want him getting hurt down there. I care about him. But aside from that, I don't really have anything else to say. I love you, Jack, I can't wait to see you again.  
Love, Davey"

Dave folded the letter and put it in an envelope, writing "TO: JACK, FROM: DAVE" in big, bulky letters. Hopped out from behind his desk and ran to the pizzeria's kitchen, heading towards the junk room. As soon as Dave reached the room, it was empty. 

"Jake must've left already, huh," Dave said, placing the letter in the middle of the room and then tapped the screen of the arcade, letting it know he was there. He swiftly went out the door, making sure to shut it fully before it activated. 

Dave looked at the crack under the door, watching the crack light up and go dim again. He opened the door slightly and saw that the letter was gone. 

"It worked..." Dave said to himself, "Oh my god it worked!!" 

Dave covered his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing his excitement. He ran back into his room and hopped into bed. He was almost too excited to fall asleep but, knowing that there was hope for him and Jack. He shut his eyes and began imagining all the scenarios he and Jack would be in. He imagined them on a date, them cuddling, them sleeping next to each other, and all sorts of other scenarios. He fell asleep soundly, knowing everything would be alright.

At least it was alright for some people.


End file.
